


You're My Type

by makesometime



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Kissing, School Trip, Slight Spoilers for September, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: She nods, pulling back to smile up at him, a mischievous edge to her expression. “Maybe it all worked out the way it was supposed to. I got to find out you don’t have a type.”Akira huffs, looking away over her head at the rapidly descending sun. “I have a type. I just wasn’t going to tell Ryuji.”





	You're My Type

**Author's Note:**

> More sweet idiots in love: the swimsuit edition.

He’d be the first to admit that he’s never really held an interest in the ocean. Living in the city for months now has adjusted his priorities for what constitutes pleasant surroundings. The park, with Ann, is his favourite example. Quietness, tranquillity. The ocean is far from quiet.

But there’s something about the rhythmic crashing of the waves, reliable, loud, that calls to him. It matches the beat of his heart and the pace of his feet as he walks on the sand, the grains crunching underneath his flip flops. Akira inhales slowly with the wave’s retreat and takes in the salty fresh air, before matching his exhale to the steady flow of water back to shore.

He squeezes his hand around Ann’s, looking down to find her already staring up at him. Her cheeks go a little pink, the same way they did when she swung her arms earlier and caught up his hand, almost as if she hadn’t intended to (her blush gave her away).

It’s not like he’s going to turn down the chance to touch her. His _girlfriend_. His stomach leaps happily at the thought. Ditching Mishima and Ryuji earlier brought its own kind of smug satisfaction, knowing that they had no idea of his intentions. His choice of activity, and how lucky he was in his partner.

“You look so handsome in the sunset." She breathes, the words a merry rush that does nothing to hide her nerves.

And nothing to stop his own blush, in return. She disarms him so easily. “I was about to say the same for you.”

She laughs, coming to a stop just inches away from the surf. “I’m handsome, huh?”

Akira rolls his eyes, letting his gaze drop down to her breasts, her hips. God, she makes the bikini look incredible. He’s seen her in it before, but not here, in relative freedom, an unfamiliar land with no one around to worry about. He stares, can’t help it, even as she chuckles at him, shoving at his shoulder. 

“Akira, _stop_." She begs, the flush dancing its way down her chest now. "You make me feel like I’m not wearing any clothes at all."

He hums, reaching out to tug on one of her pigtails. “I wouldn’t complain.”

She gasps, the sound shooting him back to the last time he held her, back in the heady days of summer. The way she has writhed for him, so keen, purely _his_ …

He ducks his head to kiss her, only to be met with a small hand over his lips. His eyelids flutter open to find her eyes wide. “I taste like garlic!” She squeaks.

“So do I…" He murmurs, against her skin. "Do you mind?"

She shakes her head, quickly, in the negative. “No… no not at all.”

He wonders, as his lips press gently to hers, why she would think he’d worry about such a thing. Perhaps it’s the internalised cliché, that men want their women to look beautiful, smell sweet, taste of strawberries and chocolate. One day he’ll make her realise her imperfections are just as appealing.

Until then…

Ann moans softly, looping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up onto her tiptoes. She’s much smaller than him and it’s intoxicating to be reminded of it. His hands rest over the swell of her ass as the darkness of the evening closes in, the beach allowing them this moment of impropriety. When her teeth nibble at his lower lip he can’t hold back a growl, part-arousal, part-frustration.

“I wish I wasn’t rooming with Mishima." He grumbles as he pulls back, his fingertips digging in a little harder than strictly necessary.

Ann smiles softly, stroking her hand down his cheek. “I’m not sure how I should feel about your thoughts straying when we’re kissing like that.”

With a laugh, Akira hugs her close, ignoring the twitching eagerness at his groin. It’s not going to happen, buddy. “I wasn’t thinking about Mishima. Or Ryuji. Just how much I wish I could take you back to my room… make some even better memories.”

Ann hides her face in his chest in response to his suggestion. She blinks, a couple of times, and he can feel the flutter of her eyelashes against his chest. Then the slow spread of her smile. “Last night when I was locked out of my hotel room. The reason I left was to come and find you...”

“So we could take advantage of it?" 

She nods, pulling back to smile up at him, a mischievous edge to her expression. “Maybe it all worked out the way it was supposed to. I got to find out you don’t have a type.”

Akira huffs, looking away over her head at the rapidly descending sun. “I have a type. I just wasn’t going to tell Ryuji.”

Ann taps her fingertips on his chin, drawing his gaze back to her. “You do huh? Let’s hear it.”

“Well, she’d have to be beautiful, smart, talented. Funny, a little cheeky. Honest, a wonderful friend." He pauses, watching the way her smile fades away, her mouth opening in surprise. "Generous, kind. Always ready to help."

“Akira…"

He holds her jaw softly in his hand, fixing his eyes firmly on hers as he smiles more broadly. “Blonde, too. With the most incredible boobs…” 

This makes her laugh even as she ducks her head out of his grip, her hand coming up to surreptitiously rub at the corners of her eyes. “You’re my type, too.”

He grins, turning away and taking her hand gently in his. “Who said I was talking about you?”

Her outrage is instantaneous, a quick punch to his arm sending tingles down through his elbow. “You’ve been spending too long with Ryuji!”

They head back to the hotel via the longest route possible, neither wanting to be separated from the other any sooner than they absolutely have to be. When they reach the corner of the building, Ann stops, sighing quietly.

“I guess this is it for tonight."

Akira isn’t quite ready for the force of her kiss as she collides with him, making him fall back into the wall of the building. He groans, holding her close as her tongue swipes along his. These moments are the ones that make the hard work, the long slogs through unending corridors, _everything_ worth it in the end.

When she steps back, panting and adjusting the strap of her bikini, her nipples are temptingly hard against the material… she crosses her arms over her chest and scowls when he looks back at her face, guilty.

“I-if my roommate is out again. I’ll call you this time." She says, her voice a couple of registers too high, sharp with the anxiety of admitting her intentions. "Room four-oh-five."

“Four-oh-five." He echoes, if only to see her smile once more before she disappears into the night.

Akira looks up at the rising moon, his hand pressed firmly to his chest to calm the desperate beating of his heart. There’s little hope for the rest of him, though. He tucks his hands in his pockets and clears his throat, tugging the material away from his body.

Slow, steady steps through the foyer. No one will suspect. He can do this...


End file.
